


Hush-Hush

by beachbby



Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Lotor makes a Mistake, M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beachbby/pseuds/beachbby
Summary: It's late, and Lotor can't sleep. He figures that a walk will be enough to clear his head, only to stumble across something veryunusualin the training room.-Day 3- Prompts: Voyeurism, NSFW work
Relationships: Keith/Lotor/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Lotor week 2020/pers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891393
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65
Collections: Lotor Week 2020





	Hush-Hush

Lotor was under no illusions that he was wanted here. He knew the paladins all harbored a certain level of dislike towards him, and that he had yet to gain the princess’s blessing. He had been treading on thin ice here since the beginning of his arrival. 

It was for that reason that, when the princess had given him permission to walk freely around the castleship, he had been shocked. 

She had been reluctant about it, as if the permission had been dragged out of her, but he was more than pleased to accept it. 

It was later, now, the ship having dimmed the lights to mimic nighttime, and Lotor found himself unable to sleep. It happened, on occasion, his mind running through too many thoughts for him to be able to comfortably sleep. Normally he dealt with it by lying in bed and attempting to force himself to rest, but now that he had the option of wandering the ship in order to tire himself out, the better option was obvious. 

The ship was quiet as he walked through it, calming, his even footsteps being the only noise in the hallways, save for the low hum of the air systems. 

The hallways were fairly straightforward, easy to memorize, the antithesis of the winding, maze-like hallways of galran ships. It was a pleasant change, and when he found himself near a neat staircase, the label _’Training Room- Observation Deck’_ written in Old Altean drawing his attention, he allowed himself to indulge in his curiosity. 

His eyes were made to see in the dark, so when the automatic lighting systems didn’t illuminate the stairwell, it wasn’t much of an issue. Perhaps he should bring it up to the princess, however, he could imagine that she would want to know about any technical issues. 

He kept his footsteps quiet, the sounds of them soft, and when he finally reached the upper level of the landing, he let out a thin breath. There was a door to the observation deck, metallic and smooth, and he opened it with ease. 

The first thing he noticed was the way the lights to the training room were already on, illuminating the wide space beneath the deck he was now standing on. 

The second thing he noticed, were the sounds. 

He could hear the wet smack of flesh-on-flesh, the intent behind it was blatant, and he flushed, uneasy. Well, he hadn’t anticipated that this would be what he found, but he supposed he could understand, if only tangentially. The sound of it echoed through the training room, up to the observation deck where he was, and he turned to leave, embarrassed on behalf of whomever it was, figuring that it was best if he cut his walk short. 

_”Ah, Shiro!”_ Echoed through the space, and he stopped. 

It sounded like the Marmoran one, the part galra. And he’d mentioned Shiro, the champion. 

He cursed himself for his curiosity as a particularly hard smacking sound had the Marmoran moaning. Lotor closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath and exhaling as quietly as possible as he turned back around, now facing the overhang that would allow him to look down. 

He inched forward, more tentative than he’d been in a long time, and when he was finally close enough (careful that he couldn’t be seen, that would be a horrific faux-pas) to peer over the edge, he did so. 

It took him a few moments to realize what he was looking at, his face heating as he did. 

The champion- Shiro- bending the Marmoran- Keith, if he remembered correctly- near in half, the tight grip on his waist visible even from where Lotor was. 

He let out a weak breath, a particularly hard thrust from Shiro making him flinch as Keith mewled, arching his back further as he scraped his claws against the floor. 

It, it was impolite for him to stay and watch this. Especially when they had no idea he was here. 

“ _Fuck,_ Shiro,” Keith gasped, his voice raw, and Lotor grimaced. “I know you can fuck me harder than that, I’m not gonna break.” And the champion _laughed_ at that, pressing Keith down further, forcing him to hold himself up with his forearms and not his hands. 

Well, perhaps he could stay. 

He shifted, feeling himself harden despite everything, watching the way the muscles on Shiro’s back rippled and flexed with the effort of fucking into Keith. There was a wet sound, the _filth_ of it making his stomach twist as Keith groaned, the sound of it deep and guttural. 

“There you go, baby.” Shiro rasped, voice thick, and Lotor shivered, eyes widening as he saw one of Shiro’s hands move from where it had been gripping at Keith’s hip. He watched, entranced, as Shiro snaked his arm around Keith’s front and gripped at his neck, hard enough that Keith’s panting stuttered in his chest. 

It was his prosthetic hand, the grey of it was stark against Keith’s pale skin, and Lotor grit his teeth, resisting the urge to touch himself as Shiro sped up, the heavy noises drowning out Keith’s thin rasps. 

A bright flush had bloomed across Keith’s cheeks, splotchy and uneven, and he could see the way the spit that ran down his chin glistened in the artificial lights of the training room. 

Shiro refused to slow down, the initial intensity of it still there, the sticky sounds between them were obscene, and Lotor palmed himself through his clothing, shame dissipating as the rush of pleasure forced him to muffle a gasp of his own. 

A harsh scraping sound echoed through the space, Keith’s claws tearing scores into the training mats, and Lotor twitched at the sight. He could see the way the sweat dripped off their bodies, getting caught in their hair and falling into their faces, and he felt weak with it. Lotor let out a thin noise, quiet enough to go unnoticed, and moved a hand up to press against his mouth, muffling his own sounds. 

They had no idea he was here, and the realization of that made him burn even hotter. 

He palmed himself again, any illusion of decency gone, closing his eyes for a moment and simply _listening_ to the gasps and groans from the two men beneath him. 

Keith choked, half-gasp cut off as Shiro tightened his grip for a brief moment, and Lotor drew in a shaky breath, opening his eyes in time to see Shiro let his neck go. 

Lotor watched, biting the inside of his cheek, as Keith slumped to the floor, eyeing the tremors that ran through him as he gasped, his back arching and fingers clenching as he attempted to gather himself. He hardly looked aware of his surroundings and Lotor would have been concerned for him, had Shiro not ran a loving hand down his side, tracing a line from his pec back to his hips and Lotor shivered at the same time Keith did. 

It was as if he could feel the ghost of Shiro’s touches on his own body. 

“Good job, baby, tap out if you need a second.” Shiro’s voice was heavy, thick with exertion, and Lotor took the plunge, slipping his hand in, past the waistline of his pants, reaching in to wrap a hand around his cock. To know he was watching someone else’s intimacy- 

He muffled a new groan, tightening his palm around his mouth as his cock twitched in his hand. 

Shiro had slowed his pace, taking longer, more languid strokes as Keith trembled. Lotor could see it, in the lines of Keith’s back and in the way his toes were curling, he was close. 

And fuck, so was he. 

“Nghh, Shiro-“ Keith moaned, the sound of it muffled from where his face was pressed into the floor. Lotor moved his hand, fucking into it with sharp jerks, trying to keep quiet as Shiro and Keith were uncaring about their volume. 

When Shiro moved his hand around to palm at Keith’s lengths, Lotor lost his composure, hips stuttering into his hand as he came, the mess spilling over his fingers and getting caught in his uniform as Keith _yelled_ , cumming with a sharp shout that had Lotor biting into his cheek hard enough that he could taste blood. 

He shivered, feeling far too hot for the confines of his clothes, and listened as the two men panted heavily. The realization of what he had just done struck him, and he closed his eyes, trying to force his own breathing to even out as the cum on his fingers began to grow tacky. 

The sounds of them moving, shifting away from each other in an attempt to gather themselves, filled the space and Lotor turned his head away, careful to stay out of sight. 

He had to wait until they both left, if they managed to meet up in the hallways, he had no idea if he would be able to maintain his composure. 

He could hear the way they were pulling their clothing back on, Keith grunting as fabric ruffled. Shiro made a noise, something deep and neutral enough that Lotor couldn’t place its meaning. When he spoke, his voice was quiet, soft enough that Lotor was unable to hear from where he was. 

Keith answered in a hum, giving him no context clues, and he grimaced, relief rushing through him when he heard them begin to leave. 

It was only when the door slammed shut and the training room lights turned off, that the shame of what he’d just done _overwhelmed_ him. A strained noise left him and he ran his (clean) hand down his face, embarrassment heating his cheeks and making him feel like nothing more than a humiliated child. 

He hadn’t believed himself capable of such perversion before now. 

“Shit,” he swore, tired, already dreading tomorrow’s negotiations. 

He wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight, that was a certainty.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor being a pervert again, wow, who would've guessed LMAO. I'm becoming too predictable XD. Can u even imagine how awkward the next day would be omfg. Also, I didn't reread over this so if there r, like, grammar and tense issues than oopsie :p 
> 
> Alright! My twitter is @/tiddygirls and go stream Vacation Bible School by Ayesha Erotica, and Pass Her The Aux by The Pom-poms


End file.
